The present invention concerns fastener driving tools and particularly a tool for receiving washer and nut elements preparatory to discharging same onto a threaded shaft.
The task of applying washer and nut elements to terminals embodied in threaded shafts is particularly difficult when same are of small size as those utilized on small electrical components. Further complicating the task is the fact that electrical components with multiple terminals often include barriers in the form of flanges interposed between the terminals. The distance between such barriers is such as to receive the diameter of a nut driving socket. As the terminal ends are inset from the outer edges of the barriers, placement of washers and starting of nut elements on the terminals is extremely awkward and time consuming. This is particularly so when a workman must install several nut and washer combinations.
Prior art tools are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,855,883 and 4,553,454 which tools include a frictional member engageable only with a nut in place within a tool socket end prior to installation on a threaded shaft. U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,246 discloses a tool having an internal tubular magazine loaded with stacked sets of spacers, washers and nut elements for sequential attachment to threaded shafts. U.S. Pat. No. 2,671,369 discloses a magnetic socket wrench having a movable magnetic core which retains a bolt in place prior to insertion into a threaded bore. U.S. Pat. No. 3,392,767 discloses a magnetic wrench socket for retention of a nut element prior to driving engagement with a shaft. The known prior art tools fail to disclose or render obvious the presently disclosed and claimed tool.